Vanessa: The Mystery of Una
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Una hasn't lived in the Joined Gardens or the Lawrence Garden all her life. This is why...


**Full Summary: Gnomeo tells Jesse why Una had the determination to come back, and why she only lived half of her life on Verona Drive...The story of Una's life when a 14 year old purple gnome is given to the Capulet's as a anniversary present, and that Gnomeo and Juliet's only child went missing 10 years previous, this shows the gardens determination to see if this gnome is the missing daughter of a blue and red gnome, and why this child looks like more of the missing child then the other Vanessa impostors...**

Jesse walked around the joined gardens, a thought crossing his mind. Why did Una have so much determination to come home then most kidnapped gnomes? Well obviously she was so away from her family, but she looked very angry. Very angry...

"Hey Gnomeo!" He shouted to the gnome cleaning the lawnmower, he turned to look at him and jumped down. Walking over to the purple gnome. "Yeah what's wrong Jesse?" He asked, concerned for his future his son-in-law. "Well, was Una kidnapped when she was younger?" Gnomeo's face turned from concern to shock then turned a ghostly pale. He let out a loud sigh, looked around before sitting down on the nearest brick. "Before I tell you the rest, please sit down" He obeyed, looking at him confused.

"It all began 17 years ago..."

* * *

_**17 years ago**_

The Lawrence Garden was in full bloom, the newly planted flowers stood tall in proud, waving in the Summer breeze. The fixed greenhouse held a kitchen, a master bedroom and a nursery. The nursery walls were a light purple decorated with pink and dark purple butterflies, it had a dark purple shelve stacked with stuffed animals and a toy box in the corner. But in the dark purple cot held...a baby.

The 4 year old was kicking and waving her arms and legs, her hair was a blob on her head, and her eyes were very peculiar, one green left eye and the right eye blue. She had no hat yet, but was going to get it for her 6th birthday like the other gnomes before her. The baby kept kicking and waving her arms and legs and cried for her parents. "Oh what's wrong with Daddy's Princess?" She heard a feminine voice call out, she stopped and squealed in delight as mother's face appeared in her vision. "Oh my beautiful angel" She cooed down at her as she picked her up. "Let's get you some breakfast then you can go play outside with Uncle Tybalt, ok?" She said, the baby squealed and clapped her hands as her mother fed her baby food before putting her dress on and putting her on the grass outside next to Tybalt.

"Tybalt keep an eye on her got it?" He gave her a 'yeah sure' before reading a magazine. Juliet rolled her eyes and walked to help Gnomeo plant some roses and bluebells. Vanessa played with her giraffe Long Neck, she threw it away and it landed on the other side of the brick wall, She followed it. Disappearing through the wall. A shadow appeared above her and she looked up before screaming.

"Vanessa?" Tybalt looked up when he heard the scream. A baby scream. "Vanessa!" He yelled when she was no where in sight. He looked around and saw a hole in the wall. "Oh no" He ran towards it and crawled through as only a small gnome or baby could fit through. He made it to the other side and saw something on the floor, muddy and looked like it was stepped in it; Vanessa's giraffe.

"VANESSA!"

* * *

_**10 Years Later**_

"Their coming!" Everyone ran towards there places and froze in their positions. A red gnome with brown hair an green eyes stood on top of her pedestal, her rose in her right hand and her eyes looking up at the sky, Mr. and Mrs. Capulet walked into the garden with Mrs. Burton, one of Mrs. Capulet's friends. She was holding a very small brown box to fit a gnome inside. Mrs. Capulet took it and looked inside before smiling gratefully. "Oh Sandra she's gorgeous!" She pulled out a teenage female gnome holding a red mushroom and had a blue guitar balancing on the mushroom.

"I'll place her right here!" She placed her on the red gnome's new pedestal. "They both look astonishing!" Mrs. Burton said. She said goodbye and walked out as Mr and Mrs Capulet went to a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. Everyone unfroze and crowded around the pedestal to try and glance the new gnome. Juliet, the red gnome, jumped down the steps to the new gnome. She walked forward and placed her hand on her shoulder, she unfroze and turned to look at her. Juliet took one look into her eyes stepped back in shock. "Yes?" The female asked, the red mushroom jumped up and bounced around. The blue guitar was lent on the wall. The gnome stood up and looked her dead in the eye.

"It's my eyes isn't it? Oh where is my manners; The names Nessa or Nessie but you can all call me Una. And yes i'm an orphan"

* * *

_**Yes here ya go everyone! Enjoy!**_


End file.
